How to Treat a Lady
by DragonandthePhoenix03
Summary: Now that his heart is getting more and more involved with Julianna Callaghan, Sam has begun to notice the snide remarks that come her way as a female officer. She may be used to it from years on the job, but it's not something he can easily come to terms with. SMUT WARNING. One Shot; Set before the events of Between Heartbeats.


**A/N**: So it's SYuuri's birthday today! I promised her some Jammy goodness. So, voila.

Again, contains smut. Not very good smut, but smut nonetheless. You've been warned.

* * *

Jules had never seen lettuce tossed angrily, but there was a first time for everything. That moment was tonight, as she stood in the doorway of the newly remodeled kitchen with her arms crossed and watched Sam work. He had offered to cook tonight, as opposed to ordering out like they normally did. _"I want to do something nice for you for once," _he had said before leaving her where she sat in the living room.

_For once?_ Sam always treated her with love and respect! Aside from tickling her when she was trying to watch American Horror Story, effectively ruining the mood each and every time, Sam didn't get on her nerves often. Jules was puzzled about just what was running through that mind of his. He had been in a bad mood all day, starting with the first hot call the team responded to.

It was a simple drug-bust-gone-wrong, and Team One came face to face with a dealer ready to kill one of his own flunkies if they didn't back off. Sam and Ed had gone off to find Sierra shots, Lew and Spike were in the truck, and Wordy was left to cover Jules and the Boss as they tried to talk the aggravated subject down. The man didn't have anything to lose and had no problem taking out his guy. All attempts at negotiations failed, and Greg ended up calling Scorpio; Ed took the final shot.

Now, back at her place, Sam and Jules were trying to unwind from the day. Sam just seemed to continue to become more stressed, though. Nothing she had tried to do seemed to work. He was just angry, irrationally angry, and she wanted to know why.

"Smells good," she mumbled from her perch at the door, finally pulling Sam's attention to her presence. He only gave a nod before returning back to his work. There were several defrosted chicken breasts in a glass pan, and Sam was rubbing the pieces down in vegetable oil. He sprinkled salt, pepper, chicken seasoning, and a number of other spices until he was satisfied they were ready. A quick wash of his hands and then he lowered the oven door and pushed the pan inside. When he stood upright again, Jules was at his side with her head cocked expectantly.

"Seasoned chicken and a fresh side salad," he offered unnecessarily. As soon as their shift had ended, Sam went straight to the store and picked up what he had in mind for dinner. It was nothing fancy, as his cooking skills weren't that advanced, but it was something he needed to do.

Now that the chicken was out of the way, he went back to the head of lettuce. Layer by layer, he peeled away the fresh leaves, tossing them into a colander sitting at the bottom of the sink. Once he had taken the pieces he wanted, Sam would run water over the fresh lettuce and let it drain before filling two bowls for Jules and himself.

As his hand lifted again, Jules stopped him. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and gave a gentle tug, urging him to face her. "Hey, what's going on, Sam? You've been like this all day." They didn't do a lot of sharing feelings yet. Their relationship was still relatively fresh, and focused heavily on the physical. There was just an attraction there than neither could deny. Some days, Jules felt like Sam was more into it than her. That wasn't to say that she didn't care about him or wanted to be around him, but… Sam just seemed to take being in her life more seriously. She wished he could take the affect this could have on their job more seriously!

"I'm fine," he answered gruffly, reluctantly looking down at her. As soon as their eyes locked, he let out a sigh. The deep blue stare he gave her was enough to make Jules shiver, but she held her ground.

"Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it," she urged further. "Come on, Sam. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you're upset about something."

A long silence passed between them as the pair stood there in the kitchen, hand in hand. Finally, Sam let go of her to lift his hand and brush a lock from her face. "Jules, I…"

He hesitated, and she could sense his hesitation, though she wasn't sure what the source was. Jules stayed quiet, though, giving Sam the silent encouragement he needed to continue.

"I hate how they treat you," he said finally. His hand dropped from her face and his whole body turned back to the counter. The spicket of the sink was turned on and Sam was already rinsing the leaves of lettuce when his works hit home for Jules.

"_What?"_

"You heard me," he shot back without bothering to turn around.

"Sam, what are you talking about? The way _who_ treats me?"

He sputtered a bit before throwing the colander down in the metal sink, the noise nearly making them both flinch. "Everyone! Our subjects," he glanced a moment over his shoulder at her, then shook his head and began picking up the pieces of lettuce that had spilled out.

As he cleaned and prepared the bowls of salad, he continued. "I never noticed it before, you know? Some days, it's little things, like when they laugh when you tell them to lower their weapon or when they flat out ignore you when you're shouting at them…" Sam put two handfuls of lettuce into each bowl and began chopping up tomatoes to sprinkle on top. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Or when they hit on you when you're trying to arrest them."

"But then it's like what happened today," his voice returned to a normal level, though the anger was clear in it. "He flat out mocked you, Jules. He challenged that you wouldn't do anything because of your gender. I mean, what kind of asshole does that?!" Sam tossed the knife down against the cutting board and literally threw the tomato pieces on the lettuce.

"Sam!" Jules exclaimed wide-eyed, taking a step back to avoid possible injury. "Sam, the kind of asshole that does that _is_ an asshole. I don't let that stuff bug me, though! You don't think I don't know I have a target on my back? First female SRU officer, _only_ female SRU officer. There is a line of guys a mile long waiting for me to screw up so they can swoop in and take my place. And they'll all get a good laugh out of it because 'the girl couldn't handle the job.'"

She moved forward again and put her hands on both his shoulders, beginning to rub the tense muscles gently. "I don't let that crap faze me. I'm good at my job, and I know it. Sarge knows it. A couple of dumbass criminals shouting gender slurs at me really doesn't matter because they're idiots- and if they weren't idiots, we wouldn't be arresting them, right?"

Jules thought she could hear some grumbled words in response, but nothing coherent enough for her to respond back to. _"Right?"_ she said again, and Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

The fact that this was bugging him more than it had ever really bugged her was almost comical, but Jules hated seeing him like this. There had to be something she could do. Her eyes looked around them- for what, she wasn't sure. She spotted the bottle of vegetable oil he had been using earlier and a sly smile began forming on her lips.

With his back turned to her, Sam never saw it coming. Moving slowly and quietly, so as to not alert him, she picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap. The container was pretty full, considering it was a new bottle he had bought only that afternoon. With one flick of her wrist, Jules leaned up on her tip-toes and dumped the contents onto his head.

Sam's whole body reacted. He jerked up and his hands flew up from his sides. As soon as she saw him start to turn around, Jules stopped pouring and took several retreating steps back. She actually _giggled_ at the sight of Sam Braddock drenched in cooking oil.

"Jules?!" his blues eyes gaped at her, wide with surprise. It only took a second, though, for him to turn the tables. Sam surged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he picked her up and held her tight against him, Jules squirmed an arm out just enough to dump the last of the oil on his head. He shook his head furiously, spraying her with droplets of the oil, and she tried to cringe away- to no avail. His hold on her was firm despite her flailing legs.

"Sam! Lemme go!" She fought against both him and the grin stretching on her lips. Neither attempts worked. He moved her swiftly to an empty counter space and set her back on the ground- only to press his body right up against hers.

His eyes dropped from her face to his shirt, then slowly back up her body to catch her gaze. "You know, I actually liked this shirt." With that, the shirt came flying off, landing somewhere on the floor. Jules gasped as his hands next moved to the hem of her blouse, which was quickly fluttering to the floor as well. Their lips came crashing together at the same time his strong hands wrapped around her thighs to lift her up and set her on the counter top. He kissed her furiously, almost angrily, and Jules quickly found her mind spinning out of control. That's how she always felt with Sam- reckless, but at the same time knowing that she was safe to be reckless in his arms.

Sam continued the mad kiss as his hands moved from her legs to the front of the jeans she wore. As soon as his lips left hers and began kissing their way to her neck, Jules rolled her head back, panting hard as she lifted her hips to help him remove her pants. His own jeans were next, followed by the delicate panties she still wore. Once they were gone, his hands returned to her waist, pressing his fingers into the skin as he bit and nibbled at her tender flesh. Jules had enough sense to use her toes and push his boxers off his hips, allowing them to drop around his ankles. The action caused a hiss to vibrate against her neck.

Suddenly, he tugged on her hips, bringing them to the very edge of the counter. One hand left her hip, only to take hold of his vital organ and guide it to that sweet spot between her legs. Sam didn't join them together just yet, enough though he was so desperate to. He rubbed the tip of his erection against the moisture he already felt pooling there and listened to whimper rattle in Jules' chest.

When neither of them could take it anymore, Sam carefully pushed his hips forward, guiding himself gently inside her. He let out a groan as he felt her walls expand and contract around him, accommodating him inside her. The hand that had been between them moved up to cup the other side of her neck as he moved his lips up and kissed her. Biting at her lower lip, he pulled himself out until just the head of his cock remained inside her. Jules squirmed her hips a little closer to the edge, and he grinned as he thrusted his way back in.

And thus began their pace, hips crashing together accompanied by little whimpers and groans. Sam had always marveled at how well they fit. They moved together like two pieces of a puzzle. Being with Jules felt more like home than anything else had ever felt like in his life. Was it too soon to say that this could be more than just a fling? Possibly, but Sam couldn't help feeling that he and Jules were meant to have a future. Such talk would probably scare her, so for now, he would take what she would give.

His hips began to pick up speed as he felt the need start to overwhelm him. Jules' heels were digging into his lower back, encouraging every movement he made. Sam's lips returned to neck, this time on the other side- biting and sucking, nipping and kissing the skin. He couldn't get enough of her. Jules' back arched naturally in the pleasure that was moving in waves through her body.

_"Oh, Sam,"_ she sighed out, and just hearing her say his name so sensually sent a shiver down his spine.

Her body began to tense and his followed in suit. Jules began to quiver in his arms, and then she way flying. The orgasm overwhelmed her and took Sam with her. He moaned rather loudly, muffled by her neck, and soon he found his release, deep inside her. His hips jerked a few more times as he completely emptied himself.

XXXXX

It felt like forever before they finally came down from their joined high. Sam stayed slumped against her, breathing heavy. Jules lazily moved her hand up to play with his slick golden locks. During their coupling, and even now, the oil had dripped onto her chest and stomach, and it felt cool against her overheated skin.

"For the record," she mumbled after a moment of silence. "You treat me just fine."

Sam pulled back enough to grin down at her and place a sweet kiss to her lips. "That _does_ make me feel better."

When they finally could move, Sam and Jules glanced around her kitchen. She clicked her tongue in disapproval at the mess, but then an idea popped into her mind.

"Last one to finish picking up has to clean the other in the shower."

There was a pause as he considered her offer, then Sam grinned.

"You better get a head start then."

* * *

**A/N**: Happy Birthday, Lizzard! [that's your name now] :)


End file.
